Fallout
by Catgirl10004
Summary: In a near post-apocalyptic world, a group of survivors stand in a barren, contaminated world. Each have their own goals and desires they'd like to complete, but it can't be long before another blast could spell their doom. Human!Au. Some characters genderbent.
1. Chapter 1

Romano was alone. Completely alone, in an almost silent world. The only sounds that accompanied him were his footsteps on the dead, barren ground and the occasional whispers of the wind. Completely alone to his thoughts- which were pulsating in his head, egging on the headache he already had. Why? Why him? He knew the conflict had been going on for a long time, he thought it was over by now. It had been weeks since an explosion was reported, and now this… Romano shook his head, and tried to make sense of what happened.

_We had been at a neighborhood gathering, then… The blaring siren. It came, and everyone was in a panic. Dust kicked up everywhere. I tried yelling for them… "Feliciano! Nonno!"... The only responses I got were hysteric crying. People ran everywhere. I couldn't see. Someone grabbed me. A bright, blinding light… and then darkness. I woke up… Hours? Days after the explosion?… Not far from where I stand. No clue how far I am from my town. Regardless, I need to get back. I need to find my family._

Romano continued to walk. It didn't matter if he knew where his home was in relation to where he was. No matter which direction he was walking, he'd happen upon a town sooner or later. And in a town there are maps, and people. Both would be able to help him.

Romano walked until he could no longer walk. He was tired, starving, and dehydrated. Unfortunately, he had no food or water on him, but he could take care of the other problem. Romano lay down, and let the nothingness of sleep consume him.

He didn't know how long he had been out before he felt something poking his side. Repeatedly. Romano grunted in annoyance, and kicked out his leg. Surprisingly, it hit something solid.

"Ow! See, I told you he was alive!"

The voice came from right above Romano. His eyes flew open, and he looked up in surprise. Standing above him was a tanned man, with about the messiest hair one could imagine.

"Hi! Sorry for waking you from your nap, but it's really not safe to be sleeping out in the open like this!"

Before Romano could even open his mouth to respond, another voice spoke up, coming from another man who was running towards them, who was fairly out of breath.

"A-Antonio! Please w-wait up next time…!" The owner of the voice stopped in front of them, panting.

"Sorry, I just saw him laying down from the distance, and wanted to see if he was alright", said the man who Romano assumed was Antonio. "Anyway, where are Heracles and Kiki?"

The other guy pointed behind himself. "Somewhere behind me."

Seemingly on que, two figures approached. They were too far away for Romano to get a good look at them, especially in the disoriented condition he was in.

The other man spoke up again. "Who is he? Did you ever get his name?"

"Oh, no. You interrupted him before he could say anything." Antonio turned back toward Romano. "So, what is your name?"

Words formed in Romano's mind, but once again he could not get them out in time. He was interrupted- not by another person, but by a blaring migraine. Romano couldn't make sense of things yet again, but heard worried voices that all blended together. He swore he felt something rapidly approach him, but he couldn't be sure. Suddenly, he felt something touch his lips, and a liquid drip down his chin. Water! He opened his mouth, letting the cool liquid run down his throat, rejuvenating him. He drank until no more water flowed. The object was removed from his lips. When his senses finally returned, there was a girl holding a canteen kneeling in front of him. She had bad burns visible on her face, along with a look of concern.

"...Better?" Her voice was soft, barely louder than the whispering wind. Romano had to run it by a few times in his head, just to make sure it was her actually speaking, and not just his imagination.

"Much. Thank you." Romano quickly said.

The girl nodded, and got up, resuming her place next to the other figure, who looked to be half asleep.

Antonio flashed a smile at her, before turning his attention back toward me. "Now that you're feeling better, can you tell us your name, and maybe what you're doing out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Romano hesitated. In conditions like this, you really couldn't trust anyone. A kind stranger could turn into a vicious thief within seconds. But, that girl had just helped him… And beside, he had absolutely nothing of value on him. Besides, he was looking for people before, and these were in fact people. People who could possibly help him get home…

"...Romano. I was separated from my family in the latest nuclear blast, and i'm trying to get back to Ridgeton, where I live. Do any of you happen to know where that is?"

The head of the half asleep guy lifted a bit. "Ridgeton? That's near Kenosha, isn't it? We'll take you there."

Romano's eyes lit up, and went back and forth to the other member of the group, who were nodding in agreement.

"T-thank you!"

"It's no problem, the more company the better!" Antonio chirped in. "Oh, we know your name, but you don't know our names, do you?" He pointed to himself, "I'm Antonio." , and then to everyone else in the group, each giving a wave or a nod of affirmation as their name was said. "The blonde guy is Tino, the girl who helped you is Kiki, and Heracles is the guy who knows where Kenosha is."

Antonio put a hand out in front of Romano, which Romano took, and was helped to his feet.

"Welcome to the team, Romano."


	2. Chapter 2

Heracles counted his footsteps as they hit the ground, and after every hundred or so, he would look back to see if his companions were behind him. They all were dead quiet, which really was of no surprise. They weren't really a "team", as Antonio put it, they were more or less a group of people solely traveling together for safety in numbers. They had never talked much, other than to discuss where to travel next, and if food or water was getting low. Which by the looks of it, Heracles noted as he looked back once again, the silence was adversely affecting Romano.

"...So how far is it to Ridgeton?" Romano asked, breaking the peacefulness.

"Dunno." Heracles replied, not bothering to look back.

"Dunno…?! I thought you said you knew!"

"I told you- I know how to get to Kenosha, and that Ridgeton is nearby Kenosha. How near in terms of walking, i'm not sure. Once we get into Kenosha we can ask for directions." Heracles replied. Seconds later, he heard all footsteps except his slowly stop- one after another. He turned around to see what the hold up was, and was faced with an angered Romano, along with the rest of his "team" looking at Romano. Antonio glanced at Heracles, shrugging.

"By going to another city first, we're wasting time!"

Heracles was starting to get a bit annoyed. "Wasting time? And you weren't wasting time by laying on the ground, slowly starving yourself?"

"Resting! I was resting!"

"If Antonio had been staying in the group like he was supposed to, you would be dead right now."

That seemed to shut Romano up, as he started stuttering a bit, most likely looking for a good comeback, but completely failing at finding one.

"Ah- please don't bicker…!" Kiki came out from behind Tino and Antonio, where she had been hiding for most of the argument. "We may not make it to Ridgeton as quick as you would like, but we'll get there, I assure you."

Romano gave her an unsure look. "But my fam-"

"Speeding up and tiring ourselves out won't help them much. Besides, I'm sure they are

well in a shelter or some sort of safe facility. They'll be fine, ok?"

Romano looked at her hesitantly, then nodded. "Yeah… I guess."

Kiki smiled kindly, and turned toward the rest of the group. "I propose that we all rest for a while. We've been walking for a long time, and I think some rest could do us all some good."

Antonio raised his fist into the air. "Hear, hear!"

Heracles approached Kiki, and sat down next to her, lowering his voice so everyone else would be sure not to hear. "You don't really believe that, do you? All that stuff you said earlier about Romano's family…"

Kiki was silent for a few seconds, before shaking her head in speaking up. "I want to believe it, I really do. But there can be no way that his family is alive. They were caught dead in the blast- I'm not even sure how Romano survived. But regardless, slowing down is going to do us good- both physically and mentally.. Besides, quick arrival time will do little to help radiation fried corpses, and the longer we can hold off on Romano learning the truth, the better…"

Heracles nodded in agreement, and yawned. "Hey, thanks for requesting the rest time. It's been a while since I've had a good nap."

"It's no problem whatsoever. Pleasant dreams, Heracles."

Heracles got up, and found a decent sized rock. He propped his head up against it, and eventually drifted off.


	3. Chapter 3

Antonio yawned, and opened his eyes. They had slept until early morning, as the sun was now just making its appearance over the damaged terrain. He glanced over to see how his teammates were doing. They were all still asleep- but in a very restless sleep, as Antonio noted by the marks made in the ground from their twisting and turning through the night. He rolled back over, and decided to wait for his companions to wake up, not complaining all for the extra rest time.

Antonio must have fallen asleep again, as the next thing he felt were several light kicks to the shin.

"Hey. Get up. We're leaving."

Antonio sat up and rubbed his eyes, and was faced with the sight of Romano in his usual grumpiness, which Antonio was starting to get used to.

"Did you hear me? Now. Heracles said that Kenosha is about three hours walking from here, and I don't want to waste any more time waiting for your lazy ass to wake up."

"I'm up, I'm up!" Antonio said, climbing to his feet, and stretching.

"Good. Let's go, everyone's tired of waiting."

The walk to Kenosha was actually shorter and less painful than anticipated. After about only two hours of walking, the group found themselves in a small. barren town.

"This place is emptier than I remember… and I was only here a few months ago…" Heracles mumbled, looking over at all the abandoned houses, most which had planks of wood nailed over doors and windows, and were heavily vandalized.

"Are you sure there's anyone here that would be able to help us?" Tino asked.

Heracles nodded. "All we need is a map. I'd be shocked if there wasn't a map laying somewhere around here."

"Excuse me? Can I help you?"

The group looked over and saw a young woman, fiddling with the green ribbon in her wavy, blonde hair.

"My name's Anri. I don't remember seeing any of you here before. Are you visitors?" She said, putting her hands to her hips.

"We're more like passersby" Heracles clarified, "Is there any chance that you have a spare map laying around? We're trying to get to a town near here, but aren't that sure of the direction to go."

"A map? Who needs a map? I've got something far better than that- follow me!"

Anri led them to a small shack like structure, and knocked a few times before entering. "Brother! I have some people who would like a guide!"

A man who was reading an old newspaper at a table glanced over. He had almost impossibly spiked hair, and a pipe sticking out of the side of his mouth. He set the newspaper down and approached the group. "I'll take you almost anywhere if the price is right."

"Aw, Abel! You don't need to be so stingy! Can't you guide them for free?"

"No. It takes time to guide people, and I consider it my occupation in this town. Besides, if something were to happen to me, you'd be able to live off the money at least for a little while."

Anri pressed her lips together, and looked like she was about to say something, but Antonio intervened before she could.

"It's alright, Anri. I understand what he's saying- it's dangerous to be traveling around. And i'm sure Romano won't mind as long as the price isn't too unreasonable."

Romano scowled. "I have to pay by myself?"

"It's your family, isn't it?" Heracles asked. "We don't have business here. You do."

"...I guess I have a little money… Fine, dammit. I want to go to Ridgeton, name your price."

Abel snorted. "I wouldn't take you to that town for a million dollars. Couldn't, actually. Nuclear explosion. Boom." He removed his pipe from his mouth, and a cloud of smoke came with it. "Gone."

Romano shifted anxiously. "But there had to be survivors, right? I can't be the only one!"

"Hm? You're actually from there? I'm amazed you made it out, but I highly doubt anyone else did."

Romano was quiet for a while before he finally opened his mouth. "So it's gone? Gone gone…?"

"Not exactly, but it's best if you think of it that way. From what I heard, that place is completely contaminated. If you step a foot in the place, you're going to get sick. Really sick. So I wouldn't suggest dropping by to pick up any belongings."

"...One last question. If there were any chance at all that there were survivors, where would they be?"

Abel scratched his chin. "That's a good question."

"I think I might have your answer." Anri chimed in. "There's a refugee somewhere West of here, I heard some people talking about it. Sadly, I didn't get any details about the exact location, but it can't be too far- I think the people said a week of walking?"

"That's a start, at least. Everyone good with heading West?"

"Sí!"

"Fine with me."

"M-hm."

"This actually works out well, as I'm seeking something to the West of here also." Kiki said softly.

"Oh, I have something that will be useful for your travels. I'll be right back!" Anri bolted from the room, Moments later, she returned, and held her hand out to Romano. In it was a well aged, gilded compass. "It's old and used, but it works very well. I'll give it to you under one condition- you let me accompany you!"

"...! Anri-"

"Brother, I'll be fine, alright? They seem like good people. Besides, I can't let you do the navigating all the time- it's time to show what I can do!"

Antonio reached over, and took the compass out of Anri's hand, opening it and looking it over. After a bit, he closed it, and tossed it to himself. "We accept your offer- welcome to the team Anri!"

"No. Anri isn't going with you. She's staying here." Abel said firmly.

Anri stuck out her bottom lip. "Please? I'll be careful, I promise!"

"Careful isn't going to cut it.. What if you get lost, or killed?"

"You go out all the time! Just this once, can't I? I'll take them to the camp, and head back here- two weeks tops."

Abel sighed. "Two weeks tops?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Fine. But you'd better keep to your word." Abel turned to Antonio, his eyes narrowing to almost a glare. "I'm keeping you fully responsible. She'd better come home without a hair out of place. She's the only family I have left, keep her safe."

Antonio nodded, determined. "Leave it to me!"

"Well then," Anri said, grabbing a rucksack filled with food and navigation equipment. "Shall we be off?"


End file.
